mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops
Sweetie Drops or Bon Bon is an Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three bows. She shares her design with Shoeshine. She has speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Lesson Zero, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and Putting Your Hoof Down. She is not named on the show, but different merchandise name her Sweetie Drops and Bon Bon. Her cutie mark resembles that of a G1 pony named Bon Bon while her color scheme is similar to that of the G1 pony Gingerbread. The name Bon Bon comes from "bonbon", which is French for "candy", and originated from the common belief that Sweetie Drops's cutie mark was comprised of wrapped sweets, although it was later stated to be a set of ribbon bows in the mobile game.__TOC__ Development and production Sweetie Drops frequently appears with Lyra Heartstrings, which has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned.FiM layout artist discussing coincidental pairing of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the show, 2011-03-09 Being a background pony, she has a different tone in her voice in each of her speaking roles. As with most background ponies, Sweetie Drops's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in Fall Weather Friends, four or five Sweetie Drops can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Sweetie Drops visible. She is also "doubled" near the end of the Winter Wrap Up song, right before Twilight Sparkle's finishing part, as well as many other times and places. Depiction in the series Sweetie Drops makes regular appearances in the show as a background pony, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight Sparkle's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Sweetie Drops expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fell ill after consuming them. In Swarm of the Century she is praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Sweetie Drops's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Sweetie Drops complains and looks at Applejack disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy is gone, and upon receiving a sales pitch from Rarity, she responds with, "And you are?" Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra Heartstrings in the background over the doll. In Secret of My Excess she is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. In The Last Roundup, she is the only background pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning of the episode, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, once again with a different voice. She also appears in Hearts and Hooves Day, standing next to Lyra in the village shot and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. In A Friend in Deed, she playfully bounces off a roof along with Lyra during the Smile Song . In Putting Your Hoof Down, Sweetie Drops has a short speaking line with Cherry Berry on a bridge near Fluttershy's house, and as in previous appearances, she was depicted with a different variant of voice again. While dragging garbage trucks away from Ponyville, she offers to listen to Cherry Berry's stand-up comedy routine. She also walks around in the market earlier in the episode, wearing saddlebags featuring Lyra Heartstrings's cutie mark, whereas other characters have saddlebags with buckles of their own cutie mark or something related.Fluttershy's and Derpy's saddlebags She meets Lyra at a table in the background later in the market scene. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks with "Master" through Canterlot during The Failure Song. In Too Many Pinkie Pies she is in the crowed that gathers in front of the library to complain about the annoying Pinkie Pies. In Magic Duel she is glaring angrily at Trixie's return to Ponyville after her last visit. She is also present during the rematch between Twilight Sparkle and Trixie, ducking under one of Twilight's spells. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise First party A photo of a partially translucent mini-figure toy of Sweetie Drops turned up in late August 2012, and a photo including its corresponding collector card turned up in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The figure uses the Applejack mold but features the color scheme and cutie mark of the show character. According to the card, "SWEETIE DROPS knows sharing treats makes them taste sweeter!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. Sweetie Drops, along with hosts of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, she is in front of Octavia, to the left of Lyra Heartstrings, behind Snails, and to the right of Trixie. On the Season 2 poster, she is in front of Granny Smith, to the left of Golden Harvest, behind Princess Celestia, and to the right of Lyra Heartstrings. Despite being only coincidentally placed together in the show, the designer of the posters intentionally placed Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings together on the Comic Con 2011 poster.Part of an online Q&A with the Comic Con poster artist. Second party Sweetie Drops, along with Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy, appears on the Ghost Variant wrap Cover RE of the first issue of IDW's Friendship is Magic comic book series. Her inclusion was requested by Hasbro after cover artist Melanie Tingdahl submitted a design sketch that only included Derpy on the front and Lyra Heartstrings on the back. Sweetie Drops, under the name Bon Bon, is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game name is spoken aloud by Spike and Twilight Sparkle. The game's description of her states that her name is the French word for "candy" and that she has three bows as her cutie mark. Im Garten, a puzzle printed in the German magazine, features Sweetie Drops in an image from Swarm of the Century. On the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 2, the closed captions for the episode Call of the Cutie refer to Sweetie Drops as Bon Bon. Sweetie Drops, along with fifteen other ponies from the show, appears on the WeLoveFine.com merchandise design "There's A Pony For That", which references the commercial of the same name. She is in the icon below that of Rainbow Dash, to the left of that of Lyra Heartstrings, and above that of Twist. The backgrounds of the icons that Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings appear in are each the same color as the other pony's coat. The design does not refer to Sweetie Drops or any of the other ponies by name, but the keywords of both of the website's pages for the T-shirt version include "bon bon" along with names of the other fifteen ponies. Quotes :Green Isn't Your Color ::Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! ::Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. ::Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! ::Sweetie Drops: And you are? ::Rarity: Rarity, of course! ::Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you. :Lesson Zero ::Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about? ::"Dizzy Twister": They're fighting over that doll! ::Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll! :The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 ::Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! ::Sweetie Drops: Mine's got rocks in it. ::"Comet Tail": I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! :Putting Your Hoof Down ::Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. ::Sweetie Drops: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me! I laugh at everything. ::Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... Gallery :Sweetie Drops image gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Blue, and Sweetie Swirl. References it:Bon Bon sv:Bon Bon pl:Bon Bon Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters